The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. With respect to web page resources, many of these resources are designed to facilitate the performing of particular functions, such as banking, booking hotel reservations, shopping, etc., or to provide structured information, such as on-line encyclopedias, movie databases, etc.
A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular resources accessible over the Internet. These search engines crawl and index the various web page resources. The search engines then use the indexes to determine which resources are most responsive to search queries and provide search results that link to the resources in response to the queries.
With the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same or similar functions facilitated by the use of web page resources, and that provide the same or similar content, are now being provided in large numbers.